


My Mate

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Harry Potter References, M/M, Magic, Rating May Change, Slow Updates, Soulmates, Tsukishima Kei Loves Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima thought he would have a normal life.Go to college, get a job, marry his long time crush and now boyfriend Kuroo Tetsurou. But that all changed on his 19th Birthday.Is there any chance he could return this gift?No.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	1. The Birthday Gift aka. The universe hates me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning you now that this fic will most likely have slow updates. I just started an internship at a corporate company and so have less time to work on my fics and art. But I'm going to do my best to try and balance them.
> 
> Had this fic idea in my docs since April 2018. I had the first chapter finished early this year and forgot to continue this since I had even more fic ideas. 
> 
> I'm posting my completed 1st chapters for my unfinished fics here as a sort of reminder/push to continue them so they don't get lost in my docs again. 
> 
> I put "Rating May Change" Cause I'm planning on a smut scene but not sure if I should include it in this story or have it as a separate fic?... We'll see.

11:53 pm

Tsukishima kei was in bed, asleep, when his phone rang. He lifted one arm up and felt around for his glasses on his bedside table before picking up his phone.

“Do you know what time it is??” He grumbled, his voice was a bit husky due to his drowsiness. 

“Of course I know what time it is! It's almost midnight!” 

“Exactly! I have a 7am class tomorrow. Couldn't you have called me in the morning, Aki-nii?”

“I mean, I could've, but I wanted to greet you happy birthday when it is midnight. Which is 2 minutes from now. ” Akiteru giggled.

Tsukishima sighed. His head throbbed and he brought a hand up to try to massage the pain away. It didn't help. His back started to hurt too.  _ I'm not getting _ **_that_ ** _ old!  _ He sat up and tried to stretch hoping it would help. It didn't. If anything it made it worse.

“Aki, I appreciate the thought but-”

“A couple more seconds till midnight !! I'm just gonna say it now, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEI!!”

Tsukishima clutched his throbbing head with his free hand. “Thank you… nii-chan I- AAAAAUURGH!!!” Tsukishima dropped his phone as he fell forward, his body suddenly overcome with piercing pain. He couldn’t hear his brother shouting his name on the phone as his own screaming and the sound of cracking bones filled his ears. 

He felt the bones in his back and his shoulder blades move apart. His skin ripped open as a pair of white wings burst out from underneath. He raised his hands, his fingers ached as his nails turned into talons. The pain that was coursing through him was too much that Tsukishima passed out. 

________

Bzzzzz - bzzzzz

Consciousness slowly seeps back into Tsukishima. He could hear faint noises around him. He tried to lift himself up but his back felt heavier than normal. He turned his head to see if there was anything on him, he was greeted with a pair of large beautiful white wings.

_ What the heck?!. _

Tsukishima sat up, the wings spread out so that Tsukishima could get a good look at them. He lifted a hand to touch them but recoiled when he saw his hands had talon like nails and golden scales that reached up to his forearm. 

_ Oh no.  _

Tsukishima groaned and face planted onto his bed. 

_ Why did it have to be me? _

Now that he was over the initial shock Tsukishima knew what had happened. At age 19, Tsukishima Kei had come into his Veela inheritance. 

_ Great. _

~~~

Now, what is a veela you ask? 

Tsukishima remembered being told at a young age that his family had veela blood in them and that either they - or their future predecessors- might come into inheritance to keep the bloodline going, since veela were rare. 

So they had to learn about them. He still remembers the book his father gave them;  **The Creature Vault: Beasts, Beings and Spirits.**

> **Chapter 15: Veela**
> 
> **Common veela info**
> 
> **Veela are semi human magical beings; beautiful women with white- gold hair and skin that appears to shine moon-bright.**
> 
> **When angry, Veela take on a less pleasant appearance; their faces elongate into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and big long wings burst from their shoulders.**
> 
> **Their looks and especially their dance is magically seductive to almost all male beings and some female beings, and have an allure which causes such people to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to the Veela.**
> 
> **Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand.**
> 
> **Veela's mate for life. They are very loyal to their mate and will do anything to make sure their mate is happy.**
> 
> **Note: though Veela are normally women there are male Veela, but they are** **_extremely_ ** **rare. They have the same traits as female Veela – except for the beak, they only appear when they are feral (If threatened or at their angriest.)**
> 
> **Class/division: unknown, it is unknown if Veela fall under the** **_being_ ** **or** **_beast_ ** **class.**

He was young when he read it and so he had skimmed through the rest of the chapter not really reading the parts that talked about ‘ _Veela and their mates:_ _bonding & breeding_ and _Veelas and their nests_. (He had also skimmed the moving images of Veela and the sketches that the author drew until he passed the chapter and was looking at the next chapter which was on werewolves.) He didn't read them as he didn't think he would be the one who’d come into inheritance! 

Normally you're born a Veela, though there were cases where partial Veela come into inheritance from the ages 11-16. (Which was why their father thought it best to inform them about it.)

Yet, here he was. Almost 200 years since the last Veela in their bloodline and Tsukishima is the one who won the genetic lottery. Yippee.

~

He heard muffled shouting before his door swung open and his brother came barreling in.

“Kei! Kei?! Are you alright? how many times do I have to remind you to open your floo and wards in case of emergencies like this? Your floo is closed! I had to apparate here and I swear I was so worried I almost splinch-” Akiteru’s voice trailed off as he took in the sight in front of him. 

“The universe hates me.” Tsukishima grumbled into his bed, not bothering to lift his face up. 

“Oh my gosh! Kei! You inherited the veela genes!” 

“Oh, really? What gave you that idea?” Tsukishima snarked as he sat up to face Akiteru and sighed. “Your observation skills never fail to astound me, nii-chan.”

“Well, look on the bright side. At least now you can perform magic.” 

“I'd rather go back to being a squib than have bird features.” Tsukishima ruffled his wings, trying to close them in on himself to make it appear smaller. “I'm just glad that male Veela beaks only appear when we’re furious.” 

Akiteru sat beside Kei, on the bed. Tsukishima’s wings shifted to give him more space. 

“We were informed about this growing up. Our great grandmother had some veela traits. It's no surprise that someone in our family would eventually reawaken the gene to keep the veela bloodline going.” 

“I was hoping it would skip us and pass onto a different generation. I mean, come on. A male veela?!? –That's already rare – but a squib inheriting the veela gene?!”

“Maybe you weren't a squib. Maybe your magic was just dormant.” 

Tsukishima gave him a look that said  _ You know that's not my point _ .

Akiteru laughed. “I know, I know. You didn't want to be a veela.” 

Tsukishima pulled his knees close to his chest and rest his chin on them. His wings curled around him.

“It's just such a hassle. With the allure, bird features and the whole  _ mate _ thing. I mean, come on. A soulmate??”

“You just want a certain catty upperclassman with ridiculous hair to sweep you off your feet and run away with you.” 

Tsukishima tsked, a blush spread across his face, as he brought one of his wings up to playfully slap Akiteru on the back of his head. 

Akiteru laughed and rubbed his head to sooth it. “I'm sorry, you just made it so easy.” He cleared his throat. “I’m guessing you didn't read the whole chapter on Veela then?”

“...no...” Tsukishima slowly admitted, wondering if he missed out an important detail. 

“Well, the good news is that Veela don't die if their soulmate rejects them – That's just a myth.” Akiteru rolled his eyes at Kei’s unenthusiastic ‘ _ lucky me _ ’ quip and continued talking. “But you actually get to choose who you mate with. Yes, you still have a soulmate… But they’re more or less a suggestion. If you like your soulmate then good for you, but if not, then you are free to choose whomever you want. It's just that once you bond, you will be loyal to them and won't love anyone else the same way you do with them.” 

“...I guess that's not too bad.”

“Being a veela isn't a bad thing, Kei. You get the perks of looking amazing for the rest of your life, cast wandless magic and you can fly!... Just make sure you don't get caught by muggles.” 

Tsukishima gave Akiteru a small smile. He was right, there wasn't a lot of negatives to being a veela. 

He looked at his brother seriously. “Wasn't there something dad gave us, for in case one of us inherited the veela genes, that helped suppress the allure?” 

“Oh, yes! The dampener!” Akiteru stood from the bed. “I'll be right back, I'll get it and the Creature Vault so you can read up and… Oh! And my spell book in case there are some spells you'd like to cast to help make your life easier.”

Tsukishima laughed. “Thanks Nii-chan.” Akiteru smiled and apparated back home. 

Tsukishima stood from the bed and walked to the kitchen to get some water, only then did he notice just how big his wings were as they dragged on the ground. He ruffled his wings, admiring how soft and white they were. He looked back at his hands, the talons and golden scales still there. He sighed and wished he had his normal hands back. Kei gasped, his eyes widened in shock as the talons receded until his normal fingers and nails were back and the scales disappeared into his skin.  _ Huh. _

Akiteru’s laugh surprised him and he looked up to see Akiteru in the center of his living room. The books and dampener in his arms.

“They can appear and disappear whenever you please. Your wings will recede into your back through the slits they tore out from. Don't worry, it won't hurt.” Akiteru informed Tsukishima as he stood in Kei’s living room, his arm outstretched for Tsukishima to take the items. 

“Thanks.” Tsukishima said as he placed the dampener –a silver Celtic bracelet with a ruby in the centre and charmed so that only he and his family could see it– on his wrist and took the books from Akiteru. 

“The dampener should help keep your allure down. If it doesn't work tell me and I'll make a potion that will help suppress it.” 

Tsukishima raised a skeptical eyebrow at Akiteru. 

“Alright, I can't make it, I'm shit at potions. But I'll order it from the Malfoy potions shop. They're a bit expensive but his potions are the best.” Akiteru pouted, causing Tsukishima to chuckle. 

“Thank you, Aki-nii.”

“Well, I need to go. Will you be ok?” 

Tsukishima scoffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. “I think I'll live.” 

“Alright. See you, Kei. Happy birthday.” Akiteru said then apparated with a crack.

Tsukishima went back to his room, books in hand and water forgotten. 

His phone was buzzing as he entered. He placed the books down and headed back to his bed raising one hand to cast a Tempus charm and another to accio his glasses. He knew enough spells from his brother growing up. He was so glad Veela could use wandless magic!

It was 12:49am. He could go back to sleep and still make it to his 7:30 am class. 

He sat in the middle of his bed and retrieved his phone from under his pillows and checked his messages.

He had received a couple of birthday messages from the idiot duo, Yamaguchi, Yachi and the others from his high school volleyball team. Though his heart fluttered and he smiled at the messages (more like an onslaught of messages) he had received from Kuroo, a blush burning bright on his face at the ridiculous nickname he had given him. 

**_Kuroo: 12:01am - Happy birthday, moonshine!_ **

**_I'm so happy I get to celebrate this day with you! I have something special planned for our date._ **

**_Kuroo: 12:07 am - Oh crap!! Sorry, Tsuki!! You're probably sleeping and I probably woke you up and I know you have an early morning class. I'm so sorry!_ **

**_Kuroo: 12:15 am - Sorry, just let me know when you've finished. I have something I want to give you. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ night moonshine! Happy birthday! Can't wait to see you tomorrow!!_ **

Tsukishima deftly heard a rumbling sound that was loud enough to get him looking around the room for the source, until he realised that it was coming from himself. 

_ Am I purring???? _

Tsukishima groaned and fell on his back only to wince at the discomfort it caused his wings. He sat up to allow his wings to recede into his back.  _ Akiteru was right, it didn't hurt. _

He crawled back under his blanket and reread the messages Kuroo sent before he realised how ridiculous he was being. He put his phone away, deciding to reply to Kuroo before he headed off to class, and tried to get a couple of hours of sleep before his morning class. 

He slept with a smile on his face. 


	2. Oh no (read, Oh yes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor sad-ish moments that go along with finding out you have a "soulmate" when you're already with someone else. (but it ain't angsty, I swear. It's just temporary)

Tsukishima sat at the cafeteria. Finally able to catch his breath. 

He had overslept and stumbled into his first class, barely making it in on time. The professor even cast him a concerned look as Tsukishima had never been late before. But he had been able to stay awake and focus in class, ignoring the longing stares from a couple of his classmates… And his teacher (Tsukishima shuddered at the memory).

_Stupid Veela allure._ He was going to order some suppressants as soon as he could.

He took his phone out to finally reply to the messages he had received earlier that day. Thanking his old high school friends and promising to find a day to visit Miyagi and meet up with them. He left Kuroo's messages for last. 

He was about to send a message telling him that he was free now, especially since his class later on in the day was cancelled, when he felt something calling out to him. A pull. His heart started beating faster and felt a tug at his chest. He knew what was happening. He knew what this meant.

His soulmate is nearby. 

Tsukishima was standing up before he could even finish processing what was going on. His feet moving at their own accord, taking him closer to his mate. This time his heart was beating fast for a different reason. He didn't want to meet his mate, not now, not ever! He already had someone!

Tsukishima tried to stop himself. He tried twisting his body to see if he could walk a different way but to no avail, frustrated tears filled his eyes so he clenched them shut. Not wanting to see who his _soulmate_ was. Tsukishima was scared. 

He could hear people clearing the way for him, they probably thought he was crazy or was having a breakdown, they wouldn't be too far off the mark there. 

Then he finally stopped. 

He had bumped into someone, their arms holding him steady before wrapping him in a hug. The action shocked Tsukishima, his eyes snapped open to look at the person his genes decided was perfect for him – he wanted to slap or punch the poor unknowing soul – but the sight before him, the man smiling down at him as if he were his world, had his breath catch in his throat. The tears finally fell from his eyes and a sudden chill filled his body. 

“Hey, hey, what's wrong, Moonshine?” Kuroo asked in a soothing yet worried tone, a concerned expression on his face where a smile once was, pulling Tsukishima closer to him and rubbing a calming hand up and down his back.

Tsukishima looked into Kuroo’s eyes as he tried to speak. His mouth opened and closed and his lips quivered but no words came out. 

“Hey, come on. Let's get out of here. That might help.” Kuroo gave Tsukishima one of his dazzling smiles that were just for him and he couldn't help but smile back and nod. The Veela in him trilling happily at the way his mate was protecting him. 

It didn't help him feel better. It just confused him more. What if Kuroo only loved him because the dormant veela allure still affected him since he's Tsukishima's mate? A sharp pain twisted in his heart at that thought and he mentally slapped himself. He knew that wasn't true, _You're just overthinking, Kei._ He was still in shock that his soulmate turned out to be someone he already loved and so his brain decided that there had to be a catch… He hoped there wasn't a catch. 

Kuroo walked Tsukishima to his apartment, it was fairly close to the university so it wasn't too long a walk. Kuroo talked the whole way there, calming Tsukishima down and making him laugh. An arm wrapped around his shoulder, keeping him close.

They celebrated Tsukishima's birthday at Kuroo's apartment. Kuroo had made strawberry shortcake for him and gave him a brachiosaurus tea pot. He apologized to Kuroo for them not being able to do what Kuroo originally planned for his birthday but Kuroo just playfully knocked against Tsukishima and said: “don't be silly. We can do that another time, besides you looked like you needed to be someplace safe.” 

They were curled up together on the couch watching a movie and eating cake when Tsukishima's mind decided to wander. How would he tell Kuroo about what he is? (How would he react to the fact that there was a whole other world hidden in plain sight?) Would he accept him or would he think he was a freak and leave him?

“That's a cool bracelet” Kuroo's voice brought Tsukishima back to the present.

“What?” He asked not having heard Kuroo properly. 

“I like your bracelet, I haven't seen you wear it before. Was it a birthday gift?” 

“Oh, uh...” Tsukishima looked at the dampener and back at Kuroo, trying his best to hide his shock. No one should've been able to see it besides family members and… His mate. Right, of course he could see it. “Yeah. Nii-chan gave it to me last night. It– it was our great grandmothers.” 

Tsukishima saw the dopey, love struck look cross Kuroo's face, something Kuroo would do before he kisses Tsukishima. He found it adorable but this time his blood went cold, thinking that it was because the dampener had failed and he jumped up off the couch, walked to the kitchen and placed his plate in the sink. 

“Kei?” Kuroo asked confused. He slowly got up from the couch to where Tsukishima was. 

“I– I need to go.” Tsukishima said as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “Thank you so much for this Tetsurou. I had a great time, I–” Tsukishima froze, seeing the dejected look on Kuroo's face that he tried to hide, –thinking he did something wrong, when he didn't– but Tsukishima already saw it. He knew he wasn't being fair on Kuroo, but he needed time to think. He walked to Kuroo and gave him a tender kiss and reluctantly pulled away before Kuroo could deepen it. “I'll see you tomorrow. I forgot I had to do something with my brother tonight.” 

“Yeah, ok. That's fine. I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow.” Kuroo gave Tsukishima a smile to reassure him that he was fine. The kiss helped calm his worry. Tsukishima felt guilty but he needed to know more about mates. Needed to know that his Veela genes had nothing to do with how and why he and Kuroo are together. 

Tsukishima apparated to his apartment, sent a patronus to call his brother and went straight to his room to read the books Akiteru brought him. 

He read through the books and chapters on Veela and their mates and finally found his answer.

Important note: If the mates are human – whether they're witches, Wizards or muggles– they do not feel the pull, unless both parties are Veela or are Veela who've come into inheritance. This is why Veela court their mate. 

Tsukishima exhaled deeply, not realising he'd been holding his breath the whole time. He skimmed the pages trying to see if there was anything that went into full depth on the mates of the Veela descent, in case his situation was different. He almost cried in relief when he found out that it was the same case for him. Just because they kick started the gene doesn't make them any different nor more special as any other Veela. He also found out that the allure’s affect on people vary depending on the person and that it isn't as strong on their mates, for some it doesn't affect them at all.

A pop was heard in his living room before Akiteru entered his room. “Kei! Are you alright? Your patronus was quite frantic telling me you needed help.”

“I'm sorry. I'm fine now. I was just worried about the whole mate thing. I thought that maybe the allure still affected them even before I came into my inheritance.” 

“Of course it wouldn't, Kei. You were a normal human up until–.” Akiteru blinked at Kei a few times before realisation dawned on him. “You- you found your mate. Your soulmate! It's Kuroo, Kuroo's your soulmate, right?!” 

“Yes,” Kei laughed because now that all his worries were gone he could actually appreciate and rejoice in the fact that his Veela also loved Kuroo and wanted to spend his life with him. “He's my mate!” 

Akiteru ran over to Tsukishima and hugged him. “I'm so happy for you Kei! How'd he take it?” Akiteru asked pulling back and looking at Tsukishima expectantly.

“What?” 

“How'd Kuroo react to you being a Veela?” Akiteru laughed then his smile slowly faded when he saw Tsukishima rub the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact. “You didn't tell him.” Akiteru said more than asked.

Tsukishima groaned and gave his brother a sad look. “How could I? I'm a magical creature that no one in the muggle world has even heard of! If I tell him I'll not only be exposing our family but also the entire wizarding world! What if–” Tsukishima’s voice broke off as a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed it down and continued in a quieter voice. “What if he thinks we're freaks and runs away.” 

Akiteru was silent. Not sure what to say because Kei has every reason to be afraid. They've heard the stories from their wizarding relatives and family friends who've had to obliviate the one they loved because they didn't react well when finding out the truth. But Kei being a Veela on top of that… Akiteru sighed and shocked Kei when he said: “Then he didn't really love you.” 

Akiteru sighed at Kei's shocked and heartbroken look. He looked at the picture frame on Kei's nightstand. A moving photo of their parents smiling at the camera, their dad with an 8 year old Akiteru on his lap and their Mum holding a two year old Kei in her arms. Their dad had an arm around their Mum and he looks away from the camera to kiss her on the cheek making her smile brighter and laugh. “If he really loves you he'd understand and try to accept it. Like Mum did for dad when she found out that he was a wizard whose grandmother was a Veela. He might need time to come around, but if he can't accept it… You know what needs to be done.” 

Tsukishima felt tears sting his eyes at the thought of having to wipe himself from Kuroo's memories. To have to see Kuroo in the halls of their campus and know that Kuroo no longer knows who he is. But it was what needed to be done to protect the family and the secret of the wizarding world. He blinked back the tears and nodded. “I know. I– I'll tell him tomorrow… Would you please be there with me in case I can't–” Tsukishima couldn't finish his sentence but Akiteru nodded. 

“Of course. I'll be there tomorrow just send me a patronus when you plan on telling him.” 

They spent the rest of the evening reading through the books and finding out everything that Kei needed to know about being a Veela and that apparently as a male Veela he had the ability to give birth! Though he'd have to want to have a baby for that to happen. Now that he knew who his soulmate was he'd no longer experience that uncontrollable pull, that only happens during the first meeting of the soulmate. Now it's up to him to decide whether to court his destined mate or reject the chosen mate and choose another. Tsukishima was going to court Kuroo, even if they are already dating, but he first needs to tell Kuroo about him to see if he'd actually be able to court him, or if he'd have to do the thing he feared the most. 

It was almost 9pm when Akiteru called it a day. “I need to head back. Oh! I almost forgot.” Akiteru got his briefcase, opened it and stuck his arm in. It was a hilarious sight to see almost all of Akiteru’s arm being engulfed by the bag. “Aha! Here.” Akiteru pulled out 3 big round potion bottles of his allure suppressants. “I was able to get these for you. Draco Potter-Malfoy was very understanding of our situation and went right to work on these for you. Apparently he too is of Veela descent.” 

Tsukishima took the vials from him and raised an eyebrow at the list that was attached to one of the bottles. 

“Oh, yeah. I made a list of some shops you might want to check out that tailor clothes for Veela.” 

“Thanks Nii-chan” Tsukishima gave Akiteru a grateful smile, Akiteru smiled back then apparated with a crack.

He made a mental plan to skip his first class and head to a couple of the shops that Akiteru suggested and then meet up with Kuroo in the afternoon. He ignored the way his heart clenched in fear. No matter what happens tomorrow, he loves Kuroo, that will never change. If he has to obliviate himself from Kuroo's memories then he will, Kuroo will find someone else. He just wants him to be happy. 

He fell asleep curled up in bed, his wings cocooning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


	3. He's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally planned to have the confrontation in this chapter but I _really_ wanted to see Tsukishima with a beak so this happened.

Tsukishima was amazed! He had visited the wizarding world quite a bit when he was younger but hadn't visited since he entered high school. He had forgotten how wonderful the place was. He managed to get several pairs of robes that had hidden slits for his wings to burst out without having to destroy his clothes and even got a few of his muggle clothes tailored. Some he'd have to pick up another day. He felt like a kid in a candy shop and bought some food and snacks to bring back home. 

He dropped his stuff at his apartment first before heading to school, Kuroo texted him where he was so they could meet. Tsukishima was nervous, he wasn’t scared, after falling asleep with a heavy heart he woke up remembering who Kuroo was, what made Tsukishima fall for him and believed that he would accept him being a Veela, but he still didn’t know how he would react to the mate part… Hopefully it was positive.

Tsukishima sent Akiteru a text so he could be there, discreetly, in case… Well, in case he'd need the support. 

Once in the university he walked straight to the campus garden. On his way there Tsukishima was glad to see that the suppressant potion was working really well. When he reached the almost empty garden, he saw Akiteru casually walking around the garden already. At Tsukishima's shocked expression Akiteru smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the mini hedge maze. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, of course Akiteru knew of a hidden passageway that he failed to mention to his brother. 

“A friend of mine from college told me about this passage way, there's another in the university library. You just have to ask for the 5th study room and circle your wand, or in your case your hand, around the girl in the portrait and she'll open up to the wizarding library.” Akiteru informed Tsukishima with a proud smile. “So this is where you're meeting Kuroo?” 

Tsukishima looked at his phone, at the last text from Kuroo telling him that he was at the fountain in the garden, waiting. “Yeah, he's here. I- I'm going to tell him.” Tsukishima said, but his nerves made itself known through the waver in his voice.

Akiteru pulled him into a hug and patted his back. “I know. It'll be fine, he loves you. I'll be here if you need me.”

Tsukishima thanked Akiteru before making his way to the fountain, he conjured up a muffliato spell, not wanting anyone to listen in to his conversation with Kuroo.

He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him when he reached the fountain. 

There sitting on the fountains bench was Kuroo, letting a girl touch his arm so carelessly. Normally Tsukishima wouldn't be bothered by something like this, he's seen girls and guys in the past touch Kuroo, whether it was friendly or flirty. And he wouldn't mind, he'd even laugh at the ones who made corny and cheesy lines when trying to flirt with Kuroo. But not this time. 

Not even a second after seeing the girl stroke a hand up Kuroo's bicep, resulting in Kuroo catching her hands and pushing them back on her lap, Tsukishima's Veela went livid. 

An inhuman screech left his throat, a beak in place where his mouth and nose once was. His wings slipped through the hidden slits in his clothes and he flew towards the pair. His focus was solely on his mate and the intruder that he didn't hear the curse that Akiteru uttered before he pulled out his wand and cast another muffliato, a repello muggletum and a disillusionment charm around the area to make sure no one would see the enraged Veela.

———

Kuroo was worried. He knew that there was something bothering Kei, but his boyfriend seemed to want to work it out himself, which he was totally fine with. But the text he got earlier that day from him, saying that he needed to tell him something, scared him. Was Kei going to break up with him? Was there something really wrong with Kei? Is he dying? He mentally slapped himself. His mind was running a mile a minute, scared over his boyfriend. Kuroo loved him so much and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He hoped it wasn't something bad. Maybe Kei just had a rough day yesterday and he was going to tell him about it now. For all he knew, it could be good news that Kei was bringing. 

He went to the garden early and waited by the fountain, sending a text to let Kei know where he'd be. 

He kept an eye on his phone's clock. Waiting for his love to arrive, it was almost time. A figure sat beside him that he knew immediately wasn't Kei. 

“Sorry, I'm waiting for–”

“Hi Kuroo-kun.” An unfamiliar voice cut him off. Kuroo looked at the girl sitting next to him and recognised her as one of his batch mates but he didn't actually know her that well.

“Um, hi... Look, I'm so sorry, but I'm actually waiting for my bo–”

The girl, however, continued talking as if Kuroo hadn't said a thing. “I wanted to ask you for a while now but never did, since it is kind of random, what is your diet and exercise routine like? My boyfriend has been trying to build some muscle but he hasn't seen any results so far so we're not sure what he's doing wrong…”

Kuroo chuckled and told her honestly that he didn't really do anything special but that he could send her a contact of a friend of his who was a fitness trainer. 

She thanked him and he gave her the number. He cast a quick glance around the garden, to see if Tsukishima was close by, and spotted the blond heading this way. He sighed in relief. “I'm sorry, but I'm meeting my boyfriend here.”

“Oh! Sorry!” She exclaimed. “I'll be out of your way shortly. Thanks for the help. Though, I do have to say I'm surprised that you aren't doing anything to keep your body that way, it's really fit!” She stroked her hand up Kuroo's bicep as she spoke.

Kuroo laughed nervously and caught her hand, placing them back on her lap. “This is from years of playing volleyball.” He explained. “Well, it was nice talking to you. Hope that helps your boyfriend.”

He was about to stand up to go to Tsukishima when a screech pierced the air. The next thing he knew he was in the arms –and wings!– of a bird-man.

Kuroo was being shielded away from the girl while it screeched at the terrified, screaming, girl's face. It stuck out a hand, that had gold scales running up his hand to the middle of his forearm, and brandished its long talons, ready to attack if the girl dared to move close to them.

“Fuck! Kei, NO!” A voice yelled and Kuroo panicked worried that something bad had happened to his love. 

“Kei?!” Kuroo yelled, trying to look around the bird-man for Kei, worried about his boyfriend. 

“STUPEFY!” The voice called from the side and the girl fell to the floor immediately, unconscious. 

Now recognising the unconscious girl as a non-threat, The bird-man turned its full attention to him and Kuroo gasped as he finally got a good look at their face. 

“Kei?” 

Kei trilled happily, his wings ruffled, brushing against Kuroo. Kuroo brought his hands up and cupped Tsukishima's face, thumb stroking his cheeks. “Kei, what happened to you?” He asked, Kei looked breathtaking with the shimmering white wings, his gold scaly hands that soon turned back to normal. Kei's eyes were glowing, the gold in his eyes swimming in his irides. 

The beak on Kei's face slowly disappeared until his smooth pale face was smiling back at Kuroo. But Tsukishima was still in a feral mindset that he could only make chirping and trilling sounds. 

“Obliviate.” Kuroo heard a voice say and he turned in Tsukishima's arms/wings to see Akiteru beside the girl with a wand pointed at her. He could see some wispy lines coming from what looked to be an elegant looking stick, enveloping the girls head before receding back into the stick. Once finished, Akiteru got up and walked towards them. 

“What did you do to her? And what happened to Kei? What's going on?” Kuroo asked confused causing Kei to trill sadly and rub his head against Kuroo to try to calm him down.

“I'll tell you everything soon, for now we need to get out of here. The girl will be fine. She'll wake up in a few minutes thinking she just came here to take a nap between classes, she won't remember what happened here.” Akiteru then looked at Kei and tried to get his attention. “Kei, let's take Kuroo home, ok? Let's go home.” 

Kei cocked his head at Akiteru before giving an affirmative chirp and apparated with Kuroo. Akiteru followed, after he brought down the wards, disappearing with a crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


	4. The moment of truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> When the quarantine started for some reason I felt very unmotivated. When I was hoping to be able to get more work done I did the exact opposite and kept feeling blocked. I'm slowly getting back into the groove so hopefully will have some more works up soon :D

Kuroo didn't know what just happened.    
  
One moment he was at the campus garden and then in the next second he was in Kei’s apartment. On Kei’s bed and in the lap of a still winged and chirping Kei. 

A crack was heard in the living room before Akiteru entered the room. Kei's arms pulled Kuroo closer as he gave a weary trill, bordering on a growl. Wings slowly closing around Kuroo. 

Akiteru just laughed at the sight and held up his hands in faux submission. “It's ok, Kei. I'm not going to take your ma–, uhh, boyfriend from you.” 

“Can someone please tell me what happened back there? What happened to Kei?” Kuroo's voice cracked and Kei nuzzled against him to try to comfort him. It was strangely working on Kuroo. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but cradle Kei’s face in his hand as he looked into his eyes. They were still Kei’s eyes just brighter. Kei purred in response and nuzzled against the hand on his cheek. 

“Well,” Akiteru’s voice regained Kuroo’s attention. “We are from magical descent. Our father is a wizard, as am I. We thought, for a long time, that Kei was a squib, which is what we call witches or wizards that don’t have any magical inheritance. So he was able to live a normal, muggle life. But apparently we were wrong as on his 19th birthday he came into his Veela inheritance.” Akiteru paused for a moment to see how Kuroo would react to the information he’d been given so far. But Kuroo wasn’t showing any emotion, he was just sitting in Kei’s arms waiting for the full story. So Akiteru continued: “Veela are magical creatures who have bird-like features and can perform wandless magic. They are strong, beautiful creatures and are mainly women, male veela are extremely rare. Veela have mates, soulmates, and are very protective of them.” At that Akiteru used his hand to gesture at the way Kei was still shielding Kuroo with his wings. 

“So Kei is a… Veela?” Kuroo was processing the information he had just been told. His boyfriend was apparently a magical being that can sprout wings, beaks and talons and can perform magic. And he has a… a mate. A soulmate. Was he Kei’s soulmate? Or was that what Kei needed to talk to him about, he had found his soulmate and was leaving him. He pushed the thoughts away and asked instead: “How- How come-... Are you a veela too? Or is it just Kei?” 

Akiteru let out a relieved breath. Kuroo wasn’t freaking out and he didn’t look like he was going to run or tell anyone about this. Akiteru was glad because that meant he didn’t have to obliviate Kuroo and Kei wouldn’t have his heart broken nor deal with a rejection(... he hoped). “Oh, no. As I said, I’m just a wizard, most of our family are. Except mum she’s a normal, non-magical human. We didn’t inherit the Veela gene. Our great great grandmother was a Veela though, but the descendants after her were just wizards. We thought that maybe the gene died off but, well, as we can see it was just dormant and Kei was the one to reawaken it.”

Kuroo nodded in understanding and looked back at Kei, he brushed a thumb across Kei’s cheek causing the blond to trill happily and nuzzle his head against Kuroo’s. Kuroo held him close, letting the blond do as he pleased and looked back at Akiteru. “You- You said he has a mate. A soulmate. How-... Has he found them? What’ll happen to us?”

Akiteru gapes for a moment, unsure how to go about this. He thought he suggested Kuroo was Kei’s mate earlier but apparently Kuroo didn’t catch it. Should he just tell Kuroo? No, that wasn’t his place. Kei wanted to, and should, be the one to discuss this with Kuroo. “...I think it’s best that you discuss this with Kei. He’ll be back to normal soon, he just needs to calm down.” Akiteru gave Kuroo a short nod and left Kei’s room, closing the door behind him and leaving Kuroo and Kei alone. 

Kuroo didn’t know what to think. He just sat there staring at the door, worried that this was his last time with Kei. A weary chirp sounded from his side before Kei pulled his wings back and moved to give Kuroo some space, sensing Kuroo’s unease. Kuroo’s heart clenched at the heart broken look in Kei’s eyes as he chirped out a question. Kuroo sighed because he couldn’t understand him. But he didn’t want Kei to look sad. “I’m ok, Kei. I- I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Kuroo opened his arms and Kei immediately wrapped himself around him, hugging Kuroo and trilling, almost purring. 

Kuroo stroked Kei’s head, closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m still processing everything that’s happened and what I’ve been told. But I just want you to know that I don’t care if you’re a Veela or a- a Wizard.” Kei was silently listening to Kuroo, the purr like trill ceased but Kei didn’t let him go. 

“I love you. And I’ll still love you even if you meet your-... your mate.” Kuroo swallowed as his throat suddenly felt dry. 

“You’re an idiot.” a muffled mumble was said against Kuroo’s chest, startling him. 

“Kei, you can speak!” Kuroo smiled down at Kei who pulled his face away to look at Kuroo properly. Except Kei didn’t look happy, if anything he looked troubled, his wings were sagging behind him. 

“Yeah, I just lost control for a bit back there. I needed to calm down from my feral state.” Kei sighed and looked down at his bed sheets, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m sorry about that. I-... I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?” 

“No. No, you didn’t hurt anyone. Scared them, yes, I thought I saw a glimpse of their soul leave their body.” Kuroo said with a smirk, making Kei scoff a laugh. Knowing he was just messing with the blond. 

“Nii-chan, probably took care of that. We can’t have any muggles knowing about the wizarding world.” Kuroo looked at the bedroom door and back at Kei, a bit alarmed and Kei realised his mistake. “He didn’t  _ take care of her _ in that sense, idiot! I meant he wiped her memory of the incident.” 

Kuroo flushed and mumbled out an “Oh. Right, I knew that.”

Kei chuckled fondly with a small shake of his head. He took a deep breath before asking: “Do you still love me even if I’m a Veela?”

Kuroo blinked a few times, caught off guard but once the question registered he was quick to reply. “Of course. It’s still you Kei.” Kuroo laughed as if the answer was obvious. “I’ll always love you. ”

Kei made a weird sound at that, but his cheeks were pink and he looked as if he was holding himself back from flinging himself at Kuroo. 

“You can’t say that so easily.” Kei moaned. “Veela mate for life, so you can’t-...” Kuroo jerked back and turned his head away from Kei, not wanting him to see the hurt on his face. But the action caused Kei’s heart to clench painfully and a tear rolled down Kei’s cheek, his veela thinking that Kuroo was rejecting them but he knew better, and he wiped it away with a groan. “Tetsu, please look at me.”

Kuroo seemed frozen, slumped on his side of the bed but he did lift his head back up to look into Kei’s eyes. 

“When I came into my Veela inheritance I was scared. Annoyed as well because of the circumstances, but mostly scared. Growing up our father taught us everything about Veela, wanting us to be prepared in case our children were the ones to inherit the genes. So I knew about Veela and their Mates. I didn’t want to meet them, even if I knew that a Veela’s Mate is more of a suggestion than something that is set in stone, they were still the supposed ‘ _ perfect match’ _ . When I went to school the day of the awakening, imagine my impending dread when I felt the  _ tug _ telling me my soulmate was there.” 

Kei saw that Kuroo’s eyes were becoming more shiny, tears collecting and threatening to fall but Kuroo kept his eyes on Kei and his face straight, doing his best to appear ok when he was anything but. 

“I was pulled across the campus. And I tried to stop myself but nothing worked. I closed my eyes, too scared to see who it was. I didn’t want to meet them, I already had you. I didn’t want to love anyone but you. Then I stopped. I bumped into someone but I kept my eyes clenched shut. When arms wrapped around me,” At this Kuroo’s eyebrows drew together in confusion before his eyes widened. His mouth parted lightly.

“I opened my eyes to slap or punch them but I froze and cried in relief when I saw their face. When I saw you.” Kei cautiously moved closer to Kuroo and was relieved when he saw the other lean forward and search his face as if he was making sure Kei was telling the truth. Kei smiled. “You’re my mate Kuroo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
